It all started with tea
by kbunny10
Summary: Raven's been having trouble controling her emotions recently and only a trip to Nevermore can fix it. BBRae and implied RobStar. Rated T because as per usual with my stories, there are swears. XP


Yay another Teen Titans story idear! I'm having so much fun with this! X3 Allons-y everybody! (Allons-y is French for let's go. I'm not refrencing Doctor Who...even though it is one of my favorite shows)

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, just my oc Nix. Also I don't own street fighter, but I do have some games and mini figures of the characters in my house so um…opponents maybe? :3

* * *

It was a normal day at Titans Tower; most of the titans were in the common room. Starfire and Robin were cuddling on the couch, Beast Boy was making himself some tofu bacon in the kitchen, and Cyborg and Nix were battling it out in a somewhat friendly game of Street Fighter. "Oh c'mon Nix you're cheating!" Cyborg yelled.

"I'm not cheating; I am simply exercising my right to use Juri's pinwheel attack whenever I can." She said as she continued to kick Cyborg's Ryu into a corner of the screen. "That is considered spamming and spamming is not cheating, it's just annoying as fuck."

The others stopped what they were doing when they heard Raven enter the room. She looked extremely tired, like she hadn't slept in weeks. The truth is she hadn't slept in weeks. No one knew why, but the resident empath hadn't been sleeping recently, she'd been in worse moods than usual and she was having strange mood swings.

She walked over to the stove and started to boil some water for her tea. The others went back to what they were doing, not really paying attention anymore, though they were worried about her. The last time she couldn't control her emotions, Rage had gotten out inside her mind and Cyborg and Beast Boy ended up not only being stuck in her mind, but had to help her fight Rage so that they'd all be able to escape her mind safely.

When Raven's water had finished boiling, she put it in her favorite mug and then put in the tea bag. Before she could walk out of the common room, Beast Boy decided to try and cheer her up and see if she was ok-ish. "Hey Rae!" He said stepping out in front of her. She hadn't been expecting that and she ended up spilling her tea all over herself.

"Beast Boy can't you just leave me alone for once?" Raven yelled as her face went a deep crimson red. Before he could answer she quickly teleported herself to her room, anger apparent in her eyes.

"Th-that could've gone better." He said. The others nodded and before Robin could speak Beast Boy cut him off. "I know I know, I'll go apologize to Raven." Beast Boy said as he walked out of the common room. The next thing Beast Boy knew, he was standing timidly in front of Raven's door. The scene resembled one from years ago, when he had required Cyborg's assistance to gain the courage to actually try to knock on the door. Though as he recalled, Cyborg was the one who ended up knocking on the door and that resulted on the door being knocked in.

Finally Beast Boy took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Uh, Raven…I'm sorry I made you mad before with the tea and stuff. I didn't mean to scare you and have you accidentally dump it on yourself."

Raven opened her door slightly and looked at the green boy standing outside. "Go away." She commanded.

"Oh c'mon Rae, it was an accident. I'm sorry!"

"First of all, my name is Raven, two syllables. Second, I forgive you, now go away." She didn't sound like she'd forgiven him. "Please, go away." She said as she tried to close the door.

"Raven…is Rage trying to get out again?" Beast Boy asked, remembering how her eyes had turned red during the incident. Sure Trigon was gone, he'd been gone for a while, but that didn't mean that Rage wouldn't still try to get out.

"That's none of your concern." She said as she tried to close the door again, too bad Beast Boy's foot was in the way.

Beast Boy pushed the door open and took a step forward to protest, but before he could do or say anything, both Raven and Beast Boy were sucked into Raven's mirror.

* * *

The next thing Beast Boy knew, he and Raven were back in the familiar landscape of Nevermore. "Huh…well I guess it's nice to see that nothing's really changed here. So where's Rage?"

Raven looked pissed, like she was going to strangle him. "I don't know, probably in her cage being guarded by Knowledge and Sloth. I told you, my emotions are none of your concern. You need to get out of here now!" She yelled grabbing onto the collar of Beast Boy's shirt as she yelled.

Before Beast Boy could say anything, a Raven in a pink cloak pushed the actual Raven out of the way. "Hey BB!" She said through her giggles. Beast Boy immediately recognized her as Happy and smiled at her. "Hey Happy, what's up?"

"Not much, Rae-Rae here has been having troubles controlling us recently, so it's been like a non-stop party down here!" Happy announce gleefully, throwing her arms in the air as she spoke.

"Enough Happy!" Raven commanded. "I can control you guys just fine. There's no need to tell Beast Boy about my situation."

"Really? Cause I think we should tell BB all about the sitch considering it involves hi-" Before Happy could finish her statement Timid was covering her mouth with her hand.

"P-p-please Happy, don't t-tell him. R-Raven'll get mad, and B-Beast Boy won't like us anymore." Timid mumbled quietly, but still loud enough for Beast Boy to hear.

"Okay what is this problem that you're having that I'm apparently not supposed to know about?" Beast Boy asked, getting annoyed.

Suddenly he heard a loud burp come from behind him. He turned around, unsurprised when he saw Rude standing there. "It's none of your business grass stain."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Hey Rude, still very gassy I see."

Rude burped again before speaking. "Shut it, the first time we met you we were convinced you had an extreme case of scurvy, you've got no right to talk about my habits." She said as she pulled a new can of soda out of her cloak. "Hey Timid, Happy, Rae-Rae. I see you're having a BB fest, I for one will sit on the side and watch in amusement." Rude said walking over to a rock off to the side and taking a seat.

Raven rolled her eyes and continued to help Timid hold down Happy so she wouldn't reveal anything to Beast Boy. "Okay, Timid, who brought Beast Boy and myself into the mirror?"

Timid whimpered and shook her head looking away from Raven. "Timid, tell me now." Raven said sternly.

Before Timid could answer, Happy broke free of the two girls' hold on her. "It was Love! She wanted to deal with your problem at its core! And since you refused to channel her, she decided to take matters into her own hands and brought you and the bane of your existence here!"

When Happy saw the look on Raven's face, her smile actually dropped. This made Beast Boy nervous. _'Bane of her existence…that's like an annoyance right? So why would Love bring me here? Dude none of this makes sense!'_ "Uh…Rae-"

"Not now Beast Boy!" Raven yelled. "Happy. Where. Is. Love?" Raven asked through clenched teeth, the frustration and anger in her voice quite clear.

"Haha, ah ummm, she's uh…with um…Brave…?" Happy giggled nervously.

"She's with whom?" Raven yelled at Happy who for once was actually more scared than Timid. The two emoticlones hid behind Beast Boy for protection.

"She said I'm with Brave, and oh look…I am!" Love said as she and Brave walked onto the scene. "Hey BB, good to see ya again!" Brave yelled as she ran over and gave the slightly dazed Beast Boy a high five.

"Hey Brave…w-what's going on? I'm confused." Beast Boy asked, trying to take a step towards Brave, but unable to move because of the two emoticlones hiding behind him.

Rude huffed. "Don't waste your time on him guys, he's not even worth it. It's pretty obvious that he's still totally into Terra." Rude glared at Beast Boy as she spoke then taking another sip of her soda.

"Okay guys, what's going on, I'm seriously confused right now." Beast Boy whined. "Are we talking about the reason Rae's been having problems controlling you guys? Cause if so, I'd like to know why that is."

"Beast Boy, this is _none_ of your business." Raven said turning around to glare at him.

"Oh please Raven, this is all of his business, after all he's the reason for it all." Love said coming up behind Beast Boy and putting an arm around his shoulder.

Beast Boy was surprised by the contact, he looked at Love then back at Raven. "I'm the reason for what? Raven, what's going on?"

"C'mon Rae, you can tell him!" Brave said patting Raven on the shoulder. Raven glared at her green wearing emoticlone before turning back towards Beast Boy. "Certain emotions have gotten more powerful and it's getting harder not to let them out." Raven said through clenched teeth, glaring at Love the entire time. "So a certain emotion has gone way out of line and taken things into her own hands."

"Oh c'mon Rae-Rae, don't pretend you don't lo-" Before Love could finish her statement Raven grabbed Love by the cloak and dragged her away from Beast Boy.

"You know better than anyone that making a statement like that isn't always well received. There's more of a chance of being rejected and losing the person."

Beast Boy couldn't hear what Raven was saying, even though she was clearly very mad at Love, she was talking in a voice quiet enough that he couldn't hear her. But he did see something in her eyes. She was angry yes, but there was something else, she looked scared. _'Why's she so scared? Is she afraid of the fact that she can't control her emotions well enough anymore? Okay Beast Boy, think, this is Love who brought you here…maybe Raven's in love with someone and she's not letting it out because she can't…because she'll get rejected…is she in love with Robin?'_

"Raven…I didn't know you were in love with Robin." Beast Boy said, feeling sick.

Rude spit out her soda, Happy and Brave burst into laughter, Timid let out a tiny chuckle, Love smirked, and Raven looked dumbfounded.

"Haha, Oooooh my Azar! Y-you think she's in love with Robin?" Rude said between laughs, spilling what was left of her soda on the ground. "Dude, I said _you_ were a lost cause, because _you're _still in love with Terra. Please, Rae-Rae got over bird boy a long time ago."

Beast Boy looked at Raven who was blushing more than she had been that morning. Raven wasn't in love with Robin; she was in love with him. "Raven-"

"Save it Beast Boy, I know you're going to reject me." She spoke as she turned to glare at Love. "I _told_ you not to do anything. He's still in love with Terra." Raven started to walk away but before she could get very far Beast Boy grabbed her wrist and turned her back towards him.

"Raven, I was trying to say that I love you too." Beast Boy said, putting his hand under her chin and pulling her in for a kiss. At first Raven was shocked but she relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Beast Boy's neck and kissing him back.

The other emoticlones watched, very happy for Raven. All of them saying things like "awwww." Happy even cried tears of joy. They were interrupted by Sloth. "Hey Sloth, shouldn't you be helping Knowledge guard Rage?" Brave asked.

Sloth yawned and scratched the back of her head. "Well I was…but then Rage sensed Beast Boy and Raven were back."

Brave stared at Sloth expectantly. "And?" Brave urged her to continue speaking.

"Oh…well she went all "RAGE SHALL CONSUME YOU!" and broke out of her cage. Knowledge is busy fighting her off, she sent me here to come get help." Sloth said, yawning again.

"Sloth! When did this happen?" Raven yelled pulling away from Beast Boy.

"Hm? I dunno, about 10 to 20 minutes ago…it's a long walk." Sloth said looking at Raven lazily.

Timid fainted. "What?" Raven yelled. "Why would you take that long to get here?"

"It's a long walk…"

"So you fly or teleport or something!" Love yelled.

"Rage fight part two?" Beast Boy asked looking at Raven.

Raven sighed. "Rage fight part two…"

* * *

When the fight was over Beast Boy and Raven left the Nevermore and ended up back in Raven's room. Their clothes were actually pretty tattered from the fight this time.

Before either of them could say anything, the door opened and Starfire was standing there. She noticed their appearance and blushed assuming the worst. "Star it's not what it-" Beast Boy tried to say, Raven pulled her hood up and awkwardly walked over to her bookshelf.

"E-Excuse me for the intrusion friends. I did not realize I would be intruding on something so…intimate" She stuttered as she closed the door again and headed back towards the common room.

"Did you find Raven and Beast Boy?" Robin asked when she got back to the common room.

"Y-yes, they were…having a…very intimate moment. I do not wish to interrupt them anymore." Starfire said.

"Ha! Nix you owe me $20!" Cyborg exclaimed.

* * *

Yep…so that's the story. :3 Please R&R Sorry if the ending was a little awkward. I didn't know exactly how to end that last scene.


End file.
